


Tempting Fate

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Dean feels neglected by Sam and sets out to make him jealous, hoping that Sam will give him some attention.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	Tempting Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runedgirl/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for the 2019 SPN-J2-XMas Exchange
> 
> Written for: runedgirl
> 
> Based on the prompt; sometimes Dean likes to make Sam jealous
> 
> Beta: jj1564

A sly smile came to Dean’s lips as he gave the man standing in front of him a wink and then looked over his shoulder at Sam. He knew what he was doing was going to make Sam angry, it would make him jealous as well, but in the heat of the moment, he really didn’t care. His feelings were hurt, and he felt like he was being ignored. No, it wasn’t _like_ he was being ignored by Sam, he _was_ being ignored by Sam. So, if Sam eventually noticed, he was going to catch hell for what he was doing. And what was he doing? Openly flirting with another man while Sam sat several feet away. His little brother was a possessive bastard. It was a side of Sam that few ever saw, and it only emerged when someone was touching what was his - and Dean was his. But right now, Dean didn’t care. 

Sam had been ignoring him and he was pissed about that. Sam’s attention had been focused on the case they had been working. Every waking moment had been about research, finding out what had been consuming animal hearts and feeding off of human blood. Three humans had been attacked, but not killed, while the same couldn’t be said for the chickens, five cows and two horses the thing had gutted in its effort to eat their hearts. 

They had finally figured it out, discovering a new offshoot of the usual skinwalker they had dealt with in the past. It had given them a run for their money before they had managed to put it down. It had been able to shift into an animal and a human. That wasn’t anything new, the shifting part. What made it difficult was the fact that rather than taking its original human form, it was able to shift into any human it had come into contact with. That was something they had never encountered before; a new breed - one that was part skinwalker and shapeshifter. In the end, they had been able to kill it like any other skinwalker, with a silver bullet to its heart. 

He understood Sam’s quiet determination to solve the case and save as many innocent lives as possible, he really did, and they had accomplished that. But as far as he was concerned, the case was closed. The big bad thing was dead and they had earned their downtime. Apparently, Sam had other ideas. Rather than kicking back and savoring the win, Sam was still wrapped up with research. So, Sam was sitting at their table, with his laptop open, engrossed in whatever held his interest. It wasn’t his beer and it certainly wasn’t Dean that held his attention. 

Dean’s eyes hungrily raked over Sam’s large frame as he licked his lips. He had always appreciated Sam’s body, now more so than ever, since he had bulked up and shot up in height, standing nearly four inches taller than him. Gone were the coltish legs, thin arms and soft baby fat, replaced by hard muscle and tanned skin. He liked the way Sam made him feel smaller, how Sam used the extra muscles to manhandled him the way he wanted him when they were making love. He wanted to feel Sam’s hands on him, his fingers raking over his chest, firmly holding onto him, turning him around and bending him over . . . 

Taking a sip from his beer, Dean forced his thoughts back to the here and now, as he looked at Sam, waiting to see if he would look up at him. Sam didn’t even seem to notice there was a set of green eyes on him, watching his every move. He drummed his fingers on the table, waiting to see if that would get a reaction from Sam. When Sam didn’t even comment on the noise, he “accidently” kicked Sam. 

Not taking his eyes off the screen in front of him, Sam spoke, “Dean, watch it.”

“Come on, Sam, we came here to have a beer or two, and maybe shoot some pool. We’re here to have a good time; it’s a bar, not a library.”

“Dean, this is important. We’ve gotta figure out where this thing came from and if there are more of them.” Sam reached for his beer, barely looking up from his screen as he took a sip and then placed it back down on the table. “Besides, you wanted to stop for a drink, I wanted to go back to our room.”

“Are you gonna be like this all night?” Dean huffed out.

“Like what?” Sam asked as his fingers worked the keys on his keyboard, not looking up at Dean.

“Like what? Like this,” Dean said as he waved a hand in Sam’s direction. “All serious, researching, instead of . . .” 

“Dean, this is important,” Sam reiterated, cutting Dean’s rant off, slightly annoyed at having to again explain things to Dean, wondering why Dean didn’t understand the importance of what he was doing. “People’s lives are at stake.”

“Yeah, well there are other things that are important, too.” Dean pouted. “There are always gonna be things out there that put people’s lives at stake. It doesn’t always have to be us who saves them. We’re not the only hunters in the universe. We deserve a little downtime, and we deserve to have some fun. Lighten up, have a beer. Shoot one game of pool with me, tomorrow you can continue with your research.” He knew he was verging on being a petulant child, but he was feeling ignored by the one person who mattered to him in the entire world. He knew Sam could get lost in his own head, fall down the rabbit hole when something piqued his interest, but there was also a time and place for everything, and now wasn’t the time and a bar wasn’t the place to lose one’s self. “Sam, come on, I’m bored. There are other things we could be doing right now.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Sam in an attempt to entice him, which went unnoticed. 

“If you’re that bored, then go play some pool.” Sam looked up, but not at Dean. He focused his attention on the pool tables across the bar, and saw a few guys already playing a game. He turned back to his laptop, as his fingers clicked at the keys. “There’s a game already going, why don’t you see if you can join in?” He didn’t look up as he spoke, and he didn’t see the hurt that passed over Dean’s face.

Dean sucked in a breath at Sam’s words, trying to hold off his hurt and anger at Sam’s dismissal. He was determined not to blow up at Sam, not in a bar where he’d draw attention to them. He turned to look at the pool tables. Sure enough, Sam was right, there was already a game going. “Yeah, sure Sam,” Dean responded quietly as he slid out from their booth and stood to his full height. He grabbed his beer, drained the last of it and then brushed himself off before taking a few steps toward the pool table. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Sam wasn’t paying attention to him. Squaring his shoulders, he plastered a smile on his face and walked over to the small group of men already involved in a game. 

Dean silently made his way over to the area that housed the two pool tables, stopping when he stood a few feet away, unobserved. He figured he’d watch the players before engaging with them, wanting to size up his possible competition. He leaned against the pool table not in use, with his eyes trained on the game taking place in front of him. His fingers twitched, wanting to pick up a cue stick. As he watched the men play, he motioned to the waitress, getting her attention so he could order another beer without disturbing the players. 

With a smile, the waitress walked over and handed him the beer. “Here you go, sweetie. Can I get you anything else?” She licked her lips, cocked her head to the side and flashed him another smile.

Dean smiled back at her, knowing what she was implying. “I’m good, right now. Just hoping to join the next game,” he explained as he handed her his money.

“Oh,” she replied, sounding disappointed. She glanced over her shoulder at the players and then looked back at Dean. Raising her voice so she was heard over the sound of the cue ball smacking into another balls, she said, “Well, be careful. They play here every weekend, don’t let them con you into playing for money.”

The man set to take his shot popped his head up and looked in Dean’s direction where he stood with the waitress. “Connie, don’t scare off the new guy before he even gets a chance to know us,” one of the men called out. He flashed Dean a smile before focusing on his shot.

Connie winked at Dean, smiling before she walked away to take another customer’s order.

Dean waited until the game ended before he stepped forward to introduce himself to the guy that had smiled at him. “Dean,” he said as he offered him a friendly handshake.

“Trent,” the man replied, shaking the offered hand and then jutted his chin toward the other two men, as he let go of Dean’s hand. “That’s Larry and Rick. So, you wanna join in? We can do teams. You can be on my team, partner,” Trent said as he smirked at Dean.

“Sure, why not,” Dean replied and then took a sip of his beer. Placing his bottle down on the small round table next to the wall mounted cue rack, he selected a stick. “Who breaks first?” he asked as he turned to regard the three men.

“Well, since you’re new, you and Trent can do the honors,” Larry commented. “We’ll take stripes, you two can take the solids.” 

Dean smiled at Larry and then turned his attention on his partner. He licked his lips and then smirked at Trent. “Sounds like a plan,” Dean replied as he leaned over the edge of the table, lined his stick up and took his shot, sinking his ball into the far corner pocket. 

“Nice shot, partner,” Trent complimented Dean with a wide grin and a wink. 

“Thanks,” Dean replied as he stepped aside to allow Trent to take his turn. His eyes tracked the cue ball as it slammed into one of their balls, sending it across the table and into the opposite pocket he had sunk his ball into only moments before. “Nice,” he responded with an appreciative nod and reached for his beer. He and Trent stood side by side, watching as Larry sunk one of his team’s balls and then Rick missed his shot. 

When it was his turn again, Dean placed his empty bottle down and stepped up to the table, leaned over and took his next shot, sinking his ball in the middle pocket. He stood back up and smiled at Trent, feeling satisfied with his pool playing abilities. He looked over at Sam to see if he might have been watching, hoping he had been, only to see that Sam’s attention was solely focused on his laptop. He felt the smile slip from his face and he forced himself to pull his eyes off Sam to focus them on Trent, as he took his shot and sank it into the far left-hand corner pocket. They high-fived each other as they stepped to the side to give Larry and Rick their turns. The game continued, each team taking their turn, until Dean and Trent emerged as the winners. 

“Can I get you a beer?” Trent asked as the game ended. “My way of celebrating our win.” He flashed Dean a grin and then turned to wave Connie over so he could order. 

“Another beer?” Connie asked Trent as she walked over, her eyes sweeping from him to Dean and then back again.

Trent glanced over his shoulder to see Dean shaking his head yes in response to his unspoken question; would he like to stay so they could get to know each other? Turning back to Connie, he said, “Make it two, we’re celebrating our victory.” 

“Sure thing, Trent.” She eyed Dean and then looked over in the direction of where Sam still sat, oblivious to his surroundings. “Does that beer include your friend as well?” she asked as her lips twisted up into a smirk when she saw the shocked looks on both men’s faces. Not waiting for an answer, she turned on her heel and headed toward the bar to fill the order. 

Dean took a deep breath, ready to apologize and leave before anything else was said. Before he could even gather his thoughts, Connie was back with their beers, handing them to Trent and then darting off. 

Trent turned to look at Dean before handing him one. Once Dean had accepted the beer, he placed his free hand on Dean’s arm, letting it linger against the bare flesh. 

Dean let Trent rest his hand against his arm, feeling the weight of it as his fingers flexed against his skin. He knew he should pull away, or tell the guy to take his hand off of him, but he did neither. He stood there, letting Trent touch him. Normally, he wouldn’t allow that, not unless it was going to get him information for a case they were working. He was used to using his flirting abilities to get even the most tight-lipped witness to open up to him, but this wasn’t a case they were working, and he wasn’t looking for information. This was a bar where he and Sam had stopped for a beer and a little rest and relaxation. Well, he was there for that, he wasn’t so sure about Sam. He caught himself grimacing at that thought and quickly schooled his features, hoping Trent hadn’t noticed. “Sorry about that,” Dean said and then lifted the bottle to his lips to take a sip.

“So, what about your friend?” Trent asked, dropping his hand from Dean’s arm. 

Dean gave a sideways glance over at the booth to see that Sam’s attention was still on his laptop. He felt an overwhelming sense of sadness flood through him. Clearly, he was taking a backseat to Sam’s research. He forced himself to return his focus on the man standing in front of him. “What about him?” he asked as he offered a sly smile. 

“Well, you came with him, didn’t you?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “Yeah, doesn’t mean I’m leaving with him.” He saw the interest in the man’s eyes as he took another sip of his beer and then tipped the bottle toward him. “Doesn’t mean I’m leaving with you either.” He didn’t see the harm in a little flirting, especially since Sam wasn’t paying attention to him. His feelings were hurt by Sam’s lack of attention and his dismissal. He just needed a little attention. If he wasn’t going to get it from Sam, then he was going to find it from someone else. He knew he was tempting fate, not only with Trent, but with Sam, if Sam ever looked up from his damn laptop long enough to notice him, and the game he was playing at. 

“That wasn’t exactly a no, now was it?” Trent questioned, daring to step into Dean’s personal space.

“The night’s still young,” Dean quipped, not stopping Trent or asking him to back up. A smirk played across his lips as he cocked his head to the side. 

Connie stopped in front of the booth Sam was sitting in. She glanced over her shoulder, taking in the sight of Dean and Trent before turning back to see that Sam was oblivious to what was transpiring between the two men only a few feet away from him. Well, if the green-eyed guy wasn’t interested in her, maybe the guy in the booth would be. If not, she’d get to see one hell of a show, she thought to herself. 

“So, it looks like your friend’s about to get lucky.” She waited until the man in the booth raised his eyes up from his laptop to look at her. She licked her lips and flashed him a smile. She saw the look of confusion on the man’s face as he regarded her. “Yeah, Trent’s trying real hard and if your friend’s looking for someone to spend the night with, well, he’s got Trent’s attention.”

“What?” Sam asked in confusion and then watched as the waitress stepped aside to reveal Dean talking to a man. A man who was standing close to Dean, too close for his liking. 

“Your friend’s not hard on the eyes, so I can see why Trent’s interested,” Connie commented. 

“Yeah,” Sam responded darkly as he slammed his laptop closed and shoved it into his messenger bag. He slid himself to the edge of the bench seat and then started to stand to his full height. His hands clenched into fists at his sides as he watched the exchange between Dean and the man, noting how Dean hadn’t asked him to step back.

“Oh, you’re tall,” Connie breathed out. “I like tall men.”

Sam stared at the woman for a minute, her words filtering through the anger-fueled haze clouding his mind. “Sorry, I’m taken, and so is he,” he stated as he pushed passed the woman.

Connie stared at Sam’s back as he moved away from her. A smirk came to her lips; she might be going home alone, but not before the show played out. 

“What’s going on?” another waitress asked as she came to stand by Connie’s side.

Connie turned to look at the waitress, who had been watching her and Sam’s exchange. “Uh, Trent’s hitting on some guy. From the looks of it, he was about to get lucky. But the guy he’s hitting on is apparently taken. And it looks like the big guy’s about to go straighten things out,” she explained.

The waitress rolled her eyes and huffed out, “Shit, Connie, what did you do? You’ve been told to stop hitting on the customers and to stop causing problems.” 

Connie giggled and then gave the other waitress an innocent look, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Right, you never do,” the waitress called over her shoulder as she walked off to take a customer’s order.

Connie shrugged her shoulders, eyed the three men and then walked toward the bar to tell the bartender she was taking her break. 

Sam stalked over to where Dean stood. He watched as the guy - _Trent, fucking typical douchey name_ \- ran his hands over Dean’s chest and then down his arms. He felt a spark of jealousy ignite in the pit of his stomach from that. “What the hell is going on?” He didn’t bother to wait for an answer from Dean. He reached out, grabbed Dean by the wrist and pulled him toward him until their bodies were touching. “Did you forget something?” he asked in a heated voice. “Did you? Did you forget who you belong to?” he growled out when he didn’t hear an answer. His chest was heaving, and his nostrils flared with anger as he looked Dean over with narrowed eyes before he turned his sights on the man who had been flirting with, and _touching_ Dean. Angrily he looked at the man and then snarled at him. He watched as the man raised his hands, and he stiffened, waiting to see if this guy was going to be stupid enough to try to touch Dean again. If he tried to lay another finger on Dean, well, he'd come to regret it. And if the guy ended up with a broken hand, well, that would have been the guy’s fault for trying to touch what was his, and Dean was his, damn it! 

Trent’s head snapped up when he heard the snarl and then held his hands up in supplication to the taller man as understanding washed over him. He had been flirting with Dean, who was very clearly not unattached, and his significant other wasn’t too happy about it. He took a few steps back, waiting to see what was about to happen between himself, Dean and the taller man.

“Sam,” Dean said as he dropped his eyes to the floor, not daring to look into Sam’s hazel eyes, fearing the fury he’d see there, or at the man he had been flirting with. He had heard Sam's question, heard the evenness in his voice, belying his rage, and he knew he had to answer him. Keeping silent would only make things worse. “No,” he whispered.

“So, you did this on purpose?” Clenching his jaw, Sam watched as Dean nodded his head yes. “Time to go, say goodbye to your new friend,” Sam gritted out. He watched as Dean licked his lips and then parted them to speak and he felt his jealousy ratchet up a notch at seeing that. “On second thought, there’s no need, it’s not like you’ll be seeing him again,” Sam rasped out before he grabbed Dean’s wrist again, pulling him away from the man and toward their booth. Not letting go of Dean, he grabbed his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder before reaching for their jackets. He didn’t bother with offering Dean his jacket; he wouldn’t need it and it would just be another layer of clothing he had to strip Dean out of later. Silently, he led them out of the bar and to the Impala. 

“Sam . . .” Dean started and then bit his bottom lip when he saw the dark look Sam gave him. It was all he could do not to shrink in on himself from that angry look Sam directed at him. 

“Don’t,” Sam hissed at him. “Don’t give me any of your excuses. Just get in the damn car and drive us back to our room.” He slid into his seat, slamming the door to let Dean know he wasn’t in the mood to discuss anything further at the moment.

Dean winced when he heard Sam slamming the car door. His first instinct was to bitch at him about how he needed to treat Baby with care, but he bit back the impulse. Without a word, he slid behind the wheel, quietly closed his door and started the car. He gave Sam an uncertain glance before he pulled the car out of its parking space and started the drive back to their motel room.

Once they had pulled into the parking lot of the motel they were staying in, Dean cut the engine and sat, waiting for Sam to say something. The drive back had been a silent one, filled with mounting tension between them. He watched as Sam got out, carrying his laptop and jacket, and walked to their door. 

Sam turned back to look at Dean before unlocking and pushing open the door to their room. When he saw that Dean was making his way over, he disappeared inside, leaving the door open for Dean. He heard the door being closed and locked as he deposited his jacket and laptop on the closest chair.

“Sam . . .” was all Dean managed to get out before Sam was on him.

Grabbing Dean by his arms, Sam slammed him up against the wall, pinning him there with his body. “You were flaunting yourself like some cheap whore, letting some guy touch you,” Sam growled out. “Just to get me jealous?” He nosed at Dean's neck, then bit down where Dean's neck met his shoulders, hard. He heard Dean's yelp of confusion and pain and then ran his tongue over the abused flesh before pulling away. “You wanted to get a reaction from me, well, you got it. So, tell me why? Why the game, Dean?”

Dean's chest was heaving, his breath coming in stuttered gasps as he tried to focus on Sam's words as the pain from the bite abated. “Because . . . because you ignored me,” Dean admitted and then stiffened as he waited for Sam’s response. 

Sam jerked back from Dean in surprise, the weight of Dean's words hitting him as if Dean had physically punched him. Because Dean was right; he had been ignoring him, and he should have known better. Dean didn't give a shit about what other people thought of him, or how they treated him, but what mattered to Dean was how Sam treated him. He surged forward, catching Dean's lips in a heated kiss, running his tongue against the seam of his lips until Dean parted them, granting him access. His tongue darted forward into Dean's mouth, tangling with Dean's tongue, pulling a moan from him. When the need for air was too great, he broke the kiss, but not their contact as he rested his forehead against Dean's. “I'm sorry,” he managed to get out between pants for breath. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have treated you that way.” He felt Dean relax into his touch with those words of apology. 

Dean grunted in response and then chased after Sam’s lips for another kiss. He accomplished that, moaning as he hungrily attacked Sam’s lips, enjoying the attention he was finally getting from him. “Sam,” he whispered as he reached up with both hands and tangled his fingers in Sam’s soft locks, pulling him down to further deepen their kisses. They kissed until Dean felt his lungs begin to burn from lack of oxygen. Still, he didn’t want to let go of Sam, or stop kissing him. He reluctantly pulled away, just enough to give them time to draw in a breath before he tried to kiss Sam again. He whined low in his throat when Sam turned his head away from him and then gasped when he felt Sam’s lips on his neck. He leaned his head against the wall, closed his eyes and moaned when Sam licked a stripe from just below his ear to his neck. 

Sam leaned into Dean, needing to kiss him more, needing to give him the attention he had been craving, giving him the attention that he deserved to be shown from him. He slotted his leg in between Dean’s, brushing his thigh against Dean’s twitching cock. He could feel himself growing hard just from Dean’s reaction to his touches. He felt Dean’s hips rub against his thigh and he growled approvingly in response. “Want you,” he rasped out against the warm skin of Dean’s neck and then dropped his hands to Dean’s waist. 

Dean forced his eyes open to look at Sam. He blinked, trying to clear his lust filled mind and focus his eyes on Sam. “Want you, too,” he huffed out and then pulled Sam to him so he could kiss him again. 

Sam’s deft figures tugged at the waistband of Dean’s jeans. Using his left hand, he held onto Dean’s hip, while with his right hand, he popped open the button and pulled down the zipper to push aside the coarse fabric. He worked his fingers in between Dean’s jeans and his underwear, palming at his already hardening cock. He heard Dean’s breath hitch as his fingers worked at the soft fabric, pulling the material down to reveal the prize he had been aiming for.

“Sam,” Dean moaned. The moan turned into a whine, begging Sam to make skin-to-skin contact. 

“What, Dean, what do you want?” Sam questioned, then kissed Dean again before he brought his left hand up to caress Dean’s cheek. He ran his thumb over Dean’s kiss swollen lips, watching as his lips parted slightly as he sucked in a ragged breath. “What do you want?”

“You, I want you. Want you to touch me,” Dean panted out. It felt like Sam was teasing him in the best way possible. “Yes,” he moaned out when Sam’s warm fingers made contact with his cock, rubbing over the head before wrapping around his shaft. He thrust his hips forward, trying to get the much-needed friction he wanted against his hardening erection. He groaned and then pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, biting it to stop himself from screaming in frustration. He felt like he was on fire just from the slight touches Sam was giving him.

Sam dropped his free hand down to Dean’s hip, stopping his movements and pinning him against the wall as he slid his other hand over Dean’s cock, feeling the heated skin against his fingers. He felt the pull at his own jeans as his cock hardened, making it painful to stand there pressed up against Dean, let alone move. Knowing he needed to alleviate the pressure he was under, Sam pulled back, moving his hand from Dean’s hip and heard a whine of protest coming from Dean. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna give you what you need. I’ll take care of you,” he murmured as he popped open the button to his own jeans and slid the zipper down. He groaned as the pressure against his trapped cock lessened. He knew they both needed more as he leaned in and captured Dean’s already kiss swollen lips for another heated kiss. 

“Too many damn clothes,” Dean huffed out, and then felt the loss of Sam’s fingers on his cock as Sam pushed down his jeans and underwear. Knowing where this was heading, he reached out, his hands connecting with Sam’s hips as he began to push down Sam’s jeans and underwear. The only thought going through his head was they needed to get naked, and fast! 

In a blur of movement, they were both naked; their clothes and shoes carelessly discarded around them. Sam pulled Dean flush against his body, feeling the warmth of him pressed against him. Without a word, he turned them and walked them toward the bed, kissing Dean the entire time, not stopping until he had backed Dean up against the bed and then helped him to lie down. He licked his lips at the sight before him, Dean naked on the bed, legs splayed open, his hard and leaking cock laying against his thigh, chest heaving, looking up at him with lust filled eyes. Dean, in that state, was definitely a sight to behold. Without wasting another moment, he climbed onto the bed between Dean’s open legs.

Dean found himself on his back with Sam between his legs, looming down over him with a hand on either side of his shoulders. He shivered from their close contact, feeling the heat rolling off of Sam’s body. He reached up with both hands, tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair to pull him down into a kiss. He let his eyes slip closed as Sam’s tongue plundered his mouth. Bringing his right leg up, he hooked it over Sam’s left hip and thigh, rubbing himself against Sam’s body.

Sam pulled away from Dean’s lips, trailing kisses along his jaw, and down his neck until he reached his chest, dislodging Dean’s leg with a plaintive grunt. He ignored the sound in favor of latching his lips onto Dean’s right nipple, sucking it into his mouth until it pebbled from his attention before letting it go with a soft wet pop. He moved over to its twin, working it between his lips and tongue until it too was hardened. Pulling off of Dean’s nipple, he reached over to riffle through the nightstand for the lube they had stashed there the other night. He let the bottle drop onto the bed next to him as he moved further down Dean’s body until he was kneeling between his open legs again.

Picking up the bottle of lube, he flicked the cap open and poured some on his hand before he dropped the bottle back onto the bed. He kissed Dean’s hipbone, working his way to Dean’s cock and heard him moan when he ran his fingers over the leaking head, gathering the precome to slick his fingers before he wrapped them around the heated shaft. He looked up the length of Dean’s body to see that Dean had his head pressed into the pillows; his eyes were closed, and he was biting down on his bottom lip. He smiled at the sight as he leaned down and snaked his tongue out, lapping at the head of Dean’s cock before he parting his lips, taking it into his mouth. 

Dean let out a low moan as his cock was enveloped in the warm, wet heat of Sam’s mouth. “God, Sam,” he crooned as he blindly reached for Sam, his fingers brushing against the top of Sam’s head. He gently flexed the fingers of his left hand in Sam’s hair as the fingers of his right hand curled around the bedsheet, desperately tugging at it. 

Sam brought his other hand to Dean’s ass, slicked fingers delving between the globes of his ass until the found his rim. Gently he circled his fingers around the sensitive area until he felt Dean begin to relax enough that he could push the tip of one finger into him. He worked the digit in and out until he heard Dean moaning, begging for more. He withdrew his finger, and added a second finger, working them in, and scissoring them to open Dean up. 

Dean saw stars when Sam crooked his fingers, hitting that sensitive spot nestled inside his body. He bucked his hips when Sam added a third finger and thrashed his head from side to side when Sam’s tongue circled around the head of his cock, and then Sam was hollowing his cheeks, sucking him in until his cock hit the back of Sam’s throat. He white-knuckled the sheet clutched in his fingers; he was so close. “Sam, gonna . . .” he managed to get out and then his eyes snapped open when Sam pulled off his cock. “Wh . . . what?”

Sam gave a throaty chuckle as he eased his fingers out of Dean’s hole. “Oh, no, you only get to come on my cock,” Sam husked out as he grabbed the lube to slick his throbbing cock with. He fisted himself a few times, watching as Dean wiggled his ass, knowing he was trying to get him to move faster. He heard Dean’s whispered plea, ‘Sammy’, and he shuffled forward, lined himself up with Dean’s hole and pushed himself in until his hips were flush with Dean’s ass. “God, Dean,” he gasped as he was enveloped in the tight, warm heat of Dean’s body. It was like Dean had been made just for him, like he was home. “Never get enough of you.” 

“Ah,” Dean grunted as Sam slid into him, splitting him open on his cock. It didn’t matter how well Sam prepped him, he always felt the burn and stretch of taking Sam’s cock. He took several deep breaths and then reached up, latching onto Sam’s shoulders, anchoring himself to his lover’s body. He craned his neck, picking his head up off the bed to nip at Sam’s lips. “Sam,” he gasped when he felt Sam circle his hip tentatively, and then he dug his fingers into Sam’s flexing muscles, letting him know it was alright to move. 

Slowly, Sam moved, pulling back just a little before pushing back in, not wanting to hurt Dean. He heard the soft moans coming from Dean as he quickened his pace. “So good. You feel so good.” He leaned down and captured Dean’s lips in a brutal kiss, swallowing his moans as he thrust into Dean’s spasming channel. He felt Dean’s body clamp down around him and his eyes slip closed as he tossed his head back and grunted in approval. 

Dean’s moans intensified as Sam’s pace picked up, changing from soft and slow to hard and fast as Sam slammed into him. “Sam, Sam, Sam,” he chanted, and then hooked his right leg over Sam’s left hip, pulling him impossibly closer, trying to become one with him. 

Sam’s fingers gripped Dean’s hips tight, knowing that in the morning Dean would most likely be sporting bruises the size of his fingertips. The thought of that, of leaving his mark on Dean, spurred him on as he slammed into Dean, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. He heard Dean’s hoarse voice, telling him he was close to coming, begging him to push him over the edge. He responded by snapping his hips forward and burying himself in Dean’s ass as they came together. He crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss as he languidly rolled his hips until his spent cock slipped out of Dean’s body. 

He rolled off Dean to lie next to him until they both had their breathing under control. He felt Dean slip his hand into his and he shifted so he could look at him. Dean lay there; his body, like Sam’s, was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His eyes were closed and there was a hint of a smile on his kiss swollen lips.

Dean squeezed Sam’s hand. “You’re staring,” he stated without opening his eyes. 

Sam snorted, “I hate when you do that; how you know I’m looking at you and your eyes aren’t even open.” He slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom to clean himself up. He came back out, carrying a warm, wet washcloth and towel to wipe Dean down with.

“That’s because you were staring too loudly,” Dean commented without opening his eyes. He grunted when he felt Sam’s hand on him and then shuddered when the wet cloth made contact with his body before being replaced with the dry towel. He felt the bed dip when Sam rejoined him and rolled onto his side, settling comfortably on the bed, only to jolt when Sam’s hand connected with the soft skin of his ass. 

Climbing onto the bed, Sam had watched as Dean rolled onto his side before raising his hand to bring it down on Dean’s ass. “Don’t forget who you belong to,” Sam stated as he gave Dean’s ass a swat. “Or, next time I see someone touching you, you letting them touch you, I’ll haul you over my knees so I can redden your ass.” He heard Dean grunt in response as he got himself comfortable and draped and arm over Dean’s waist, pulling him so his back was flush against his chest.

“Possessive bastard,” Dean grumbled as he settled into Sam’s embrace.

“Only over you,” Sam confirmed before he kissed the skin just below Dean’s ear. Bringing his lips to the shell of Dean’s ear, he whispered, “Oh, and Dean, I’m not going anywhere, so you can stop with trying to make me jealous. Just for the record, I’m always jealous whenever anyone looks at you. And they’re always looking at you. I just know I don’t have to worry, and neither should you.”

Craning his neck, Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam. “Yeah, why’s that?” he questioned

“Because you’re mine,” Sam explained and then planted a kiss on Dean’s lips. “Now, get some sleep.”

Dean smiled at Sam’s words, knowing they were true; he was Sam’s and Sam was his. He dropped his head to rest against the pillow and closed his eyes. “Night, Sam.” He waited a few moments before daring to add, “I love you,” in the hope of not creating a chick flick moment.

Sam moved his hand off of Dean’s hip to rest it over his heart. “I love you, too. Always will.” 

They lay there in the darkened room, their bodies entangled together, knowing no other words were needed between them as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
